


Candy

by chiibi_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, First Meetings, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Work, Sex Worker Suna, bartender osamu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiibi_chan/pseuds/chiibi_chan
Summary: Osamu meets an individual whom piques his interest and wants to see again. Little does he know who this person is exactly.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic becomes well received with this first chapter, I will attempt to continue it. If not, then enjoy this first chapter. I'm a rookie writer trying my hand with the hobby and so kindness + patience would be greatly appreciated with this. It will be slow-going but I will try my best. And special thanks to fuzzylilpeach for reading this beforehand and giving me wonderful feedback. https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzylilpeach/works read her fics, it's worth it.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ The sound of the clock reverberates inside of Osamu’s head as he waits for his shift to be over with at the bar. It’s not too common for the place to be packed with customers. More often than not, the bar is devoid of anyone especially during the week, with Fridays and the weekend being the more busy days. And unfortunately for Osamu, it’s a weekday. 

Osamu looks at the clock once, twice, three times in succession, letting out a sigh as the time ticks away all too slowly for his comfort. He takes his phone out of his pocket - not the first time - and uses it to help the time progress at least a little faster. It’s not too long after when he hears the door jingle, a sign that a person is walking in. He looks up from his phone, taken aback a bit by the man’s overall appearance, mouth in a noticeable little _“o”_ shape.

_Oh damn. Hey there, can I get your number later?_

With his gaze securely set upon the customer, Osamu quickly regains his composure as he greets him.

 _Ahem._ “Welcome to Inarizaki’s Bar. What can I get ya?” Osamu asks for the customer’s order, realizing that the man is wearing a pretty high-end looking coat. _Did he buy that himself?_ Osamu thinks as the brunette walks up, takes his coat off and drapes it onto the back of the seat, then sits down. 

“Do you have any sake?” the man asks with a formal tone. 

“Sure do. Would ya like it hot or cold?” Osamu asks solemnly. 

“Warm is fine. Thanks.” A soft and subtle smile forms from his lips. 

“You got it. Comin’ right up.” Osamu turns his back towards the man and fixes his drink.

“Here ya go. One warm sake, poured with the utmost care” Osamu says, a small chuckle leaving his throat as he hands over the drink.

The brunette grabs the cup and takes a small sip, savoring the flavor. “This is pretty good.”

“Heh, figured you’d like it. It’s been specially crafted.” Osamu winks.

“You don’t say” he says, and takes another sip. The cup is emptied relatively quickly.

“Can I have another?”

“Of course.” Osamu replies, and pours him another sake. “So… what brings you here? If ya don’t mind my curiosity.” asks Osamu.

“You know, just work things” says the brunette, staring at his cup and swirling the liquid inside.

“Work’s just been a little much for me lately.”

“Oh? Care to talk about it?” Osamu asks with a genuine interest. Conversation never hurt anybody, after all.

“I wouldn’t wanna take up your time with it.”

“It’s fine. I’ve got plenty ‘ta spare. Besides, conversation never hurts.” Osamu says, his lips portraying a friendly grin.

“No no, really. It’s nothing for you to be concerned with.”

“Well, if you say so. Can ya at least give me your name?”

“It’s Suna. Rintarou Suna” The man replies.

“Nice ‘ta meet ya, Rin. Name’s Osamu.”

“Nice to meet you too, Samu.”

“Osamu is fine, Samu is what my annoying twin brother calls me.”

“Oh, you have a twin?” 

“Yup, and he’s a pain in my ass. But I still try to be there for him when I can.”

“Where is he right now?” 

“He’s off traveling the world, being a professional volleyball player and all.”

“Oh, he plays volleyball? Have you played as well?” Rintarou asks with genuine interest.

“I used to back in high school. But decided ‘ta quit after graduation. Felt like it wasn’t quite my cup of tea like it was for my brother.”

“Oh, well, I hope you enjoyed your time while it lasted.”

“I did. We were both quite the duo back then. We used to be feared.” Osamu says with an evil grin and a chuckle. Rintarou laughs.

“Oh, that so? I’m sure even now there’s something to fear about you two.” Rintarou replies, raising an eyebrow.

“Heh, guess you’d have to find that out for yourself sometime.”

“Yeah, I plan on it.”

“Good. Say, what do you do for work? If ya don’t mind my curiosity. Again.” Osamu scratches the back of his head.

“Are you sure you want to hear the answer?” Osamu quietly gulps.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well… my line of work is quite… special.”

“How so? Spill it.”

“I’ll just give you my business card. That will explain everything, if you’re curious.” He reaches into his pocket and hands Osamu the business card. 

“I have to retire for the night anyway, unfortunately. Was due to meet up with a client around this time.” Osamu looks up at the clock to see the time, then back to Rintarou. “Feel free to stop by whenever. No need to worry about paying or anything like that. I had quite an enjoyable time with you, Osamu. Thanks for the drinks.” 

Rintarou winks and gets up from his chair, then puts his coat on and leaves the bar without sparing the time to hear a response. 

Osamu looks down at the card handed to him in question. His eyes become widened as he reads what’s written.

_“Foxes Den Male Sex Club. Where all dreams come true.”_

Osamu never would have thought that this man was a sex worker. The way he presented himself, as well as his speech, would say otherwise. Though at the same time, he’s not much surprised, admitting to himself that Rintarou was very pretty in his features. Those foxlike olive green eyes are something he wouldn’t mind staring into if ever given the chance again. And just his luck, that second chance is lying in the palm of his hand. 

He deeply considers taking Rintarou up on his offer. He wouldn’t mind seeing him again. He found his company quite enjoyable. Not to mention he is genuinely curious, wanting to know more about the man.

He doesn’t think he’ll be getting much sleep at all tonight.

\----

 _“Hah… haah”_ are the sounds that echo throughout the room as Osamu palms himself through his briefs. This would be the first time in a long while that he’d become hard just from casual conversation with someone he barely even knows. The last time being back in high school.

Why does that man have this kind of effect on him? _It must be from his good looks… yeah… that’s all it is. People get turned on all the time from others they find attractive… right?_ Osamu questions himself and his morals, trying to convince himself that this is normal. That there is absolutely nothing wrong with being sexually attracted to a stranger, let alone a _sex worker._ He eventually convinces himself that this is not normal for him, never has been. Or maybe it is? Osamu finds himself confused out of his mind. 

_Fuck. Just how desperate am I? When has that become a thing for me?_ Osamu starts to lose his composure. He’s way too hard to be thinking right now. This is something he needs to take care of - as quickly as possible. - 

He swiftly places a hand inside his briefs, shuddering a bit at the sensation of a cool hand on his rock hard hard-on and strokes a couple of times, before then pulling his briefs down enough where his cock springs free. He notices the wet spot on the front of them, as well as the bead of pre-cum that is collecting at the slit. He palms the head a few times before fully grabbing his cock with his hand and giving it a few tugs, his breath becoming hitched. He lifts up his shirt from the hem and grips it between his teeth as he uses his other hand to tease his solid nipples.

Osamu makes a few more strokes, coating his length in pre-cum, and lets out a sigh. This feels too good.

He feels like a teenager again. One that would jerk off to his high school crush. 

He also feels a little filthy. It’s been so long since he’s masturbated. But… fuck it. One and done, as the saying goes. It’s too late to back out now.

He releases his grip from his cock and places his fingers into his mouth as he lets his shirt fall from between his teeth. It’s no surprise he doesn’t have lube handy, it has been years since he’s last done this. He never thought he needed the leisure in pleasuring himself as an adult. He thought that was just the works of puberty. That it would fade as he became older. He’s too focused on work for that, it’s not important. 

Though… maybe it is. This feels so exotic that he wonders what his cock would feel like inside a tight wet hole. Preferably from… what was his name? Rintarou? He’s too curious. He _needs_ to see him. To know more.

Osamu takes his fingers out of his mouth after generously coating them with saliva, guiding his hand between his thighs and teases his hole with one finger. Then, _slowly but surely_ , he slips the finger inside. It’s warm. And it _hurts_. He’s never fingered himself before. All he ever did was erratically jack off to cum quickly. 

Nothing has ever hurt so good like _this_ before. Not even when his high school volleyball captain would make the team do all sorts of wacky stretches and poses. 

He slowly pulls in and out of his hole with continuous motion until he finds himself loosening up a bit, and adds a second finger. He does the same in and out motion, then stretching it open and adding a third finger. He grips his cock again with his other hand, simultaneously stroking himself with a tight grip at the same time that he fucks his hole with his fingers. 

“Fuck…. Fuck” Osamu says in between breaths. It’s been waaay too long since he’s last done this. What has he been thinking. It feels way too fucking good.

He continues with his ministrations upon himself until he’s moaning. Soft but erotic moans and groans slip between his lip as he bites down on it, surely drawing a bit of blood. 

It’s before he can catch his breath again that he is cumming right onto his chest, covering his perfect perky, chiseled pecs in his release. He lets out another sigh, allowing his adrenaline to cool down a bit before getting up from the bed to grab a nearby towel that’s been draped over the laundry basket. He sits back down on the bed and looks down at himself.

He’s still _hard_. 

What the hell… _you just came damn it._

He closes his eyes and thinks silently to himself.

 _Sigh_. “Time for a round two."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments. Advice, suggestions, etc. are welcomed with open arms. I'm also okay with comments just telling me how much you liked my work, it would encourage me to continue it. Thank you.
> 
> I should also probably state that a lot of things may be inaccurate so apologies in advance for that.


End file.
